


【fate/hp】幸运槲寄生

by GemHunter



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemHunter/pseuds/GemHunter
Summary: HP paro下的傻白甜恋爱故事，校长梅林×校医罗曼其他提及CP：士剑，兰雁，帝二世，葛木C妈，R樱OOC注意
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet, Kuzuki Souichirou/Medea | Kuzuki Souichirou/Caster, Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker/Matou Kariya, Medusa/Matou Sakura, Merlin/Romani Achaman
Kudos: 5





	【fate/hp】幸运槲寄生

梅林·安布罗修斯可以算是霍格沃兹有史以来最具话题性的校长之一，围绕他的谜团太多，在整个巫师界，有关梅林的争论一直不曾平息。有人说他是容貌不老的妖精，真实年龄和霍格沃兹的建校时间一样长；有人指控他凭借自己梦魔混血的身份造访无数少女的梦中，吸食她们的魔力；有人说他能和世界上每一种神奇生物交流，也有人说他不过是个华而不实的骗子，事实上连一句完整的咒语都念不出来……诸如此类喧嚣尘上，似乎从来不会过气。

传闻的主人公此时刚刚放下最新的《预言家日报》，其中一版刊登了一篇煞有介事的指控文章，撰稿人用信誓旦旦的口吻控诉梅林在暗地里进行黑魔法研究，“……他一年中长时间离开霍格沃兹的原因就在于此！”，版面上活动的梅林照片和本尊面对面，看上去倒真像是一副酝酿着天大阴谋的黑幕模样。至于其他文字，梅林粗略浏览过，并无多少新意。预言家日报撰稿人的讲故事能力显然没有进步，他想。

梅林离开了校长室，似乎是漫无目的地在走廊上散步。窗外大雪纷飞，梅林的脚下却不断地有鲜花随着步伐一朵朵绽放，随即又消散在空气中。路过的学生们朝他打招呼“早上好，梅林教授”，他也对学生们报以笑容回应。

圣诞将近，城堡内的节日气氛已经十分浓郁。学生们三三两两地经过，谈话中无非是“假期”、“考试”以及“舞会”这类字眼。梅林在一棵巨大的圣诞树前停下，树上的积雪刚被清除干净，家养小精灵们正准备用蜡烛、缎带和铃铛装饰它。“让我来吧。”他笑着让家养小精灵离开，自己挥动魔杖将圣诞树装饰起来，最后给树顶加上一颗流光溢彩的晶石。

路过的女学生对这一幕流露出些许惊讶的神情。

“怎么样？”他对东方面孔的紫发少女发问。

“很漂亮呢。”少女打量着装饰好的圣诞树，“不过没想到，梅林教授会帮忙做圣诞节的布置……”

“哎呀，只是一时心血来潮而已，不必在意。说到圣诞节，间桐同学找到自己的舞伴了吗？”

“那，那个……”腼腆的东洋少女双颊泛红，移开了视线。

“请不要耽误了我的学生上课，梅林教授。”身后传来一个轻柔的女声，只有梅林听出了其中暗藏着的凉意，如同某种冷血的爬行动物鳞片贴上他的脊背。

梅林转过身，变形课女教师的方形瞳孔中闪动着某种危险的讯息。

“我只是碰巧和间桐同学聊两句而已呀，美杜莎教授。”梅林不动声色地忽略了美杜莎的敌意，“那么，不耽误你们的时间了，祝你们圣诞愉快。”

霍格沃兹的校长继续四处巡视，准确地说，是闲逛，到了上课时间，走廊上的学生已经很少了。

经过某个楼梯拐角时，他隐约听到了一些争执声。按理说听墙角一事不怎么道德，但内心“似乎会很有趣”的想法使他在角落驻足。

争执的两人非常眼熟。高大的格兰芬多男生，在女生中有着“湖上骑士”美称的兰斯洛特，借助身高优势拦在赫奇帕奇院长、魔法史教授间桐雁夜的面前。

间桐雁夜的声音有些苦恼：“我想我已经和你声明过了，我是你的老师，而且是个男性，作为舞伴的话实在不是一个好人选。”

他的话被兰斯洛特急切地打断了：“难道霍格沃兹的校规不允许男学生和男教师跳舞吗？还是魔法部明令禁止？我只想和您一起参加舞会，雁夜教授，这难道是错误的想法吗？”

“说真的，兰斯洛特同学……”间桐雁夜叹气道，“你看，你年轻又英俊，前途光明，多少姑娘怕是不惜下迷情剂也要当你的舞伴，为什么不去找她们，却来邀请一个被黑魔法摧残过的，不起眼的男人呢？”

“您为什么就是不明白，”骑士般的少年垂下头，“不管想和我跳舞的人有多少，我心目中的舞伴人选始终只有您。如果您不答应，那我也不会去跳舞了。

“雁夜，这是我在霍格沃兹的最后一年了。在离开之前我只想和您跳一次舞而已，即便这样您还是不肯满足我的心愿吗？”

或许是他恳切的话语，还有他眼神中的某些东西打动了魔法史教授，间桐雁夜的语气软化下来：“好吧……我答应你。不过事先说好，可别对我的水平抱太多期待。”

一瞬间，兰斯洛特溢出的喜悦几乎快要实体化，激动得抓住了雁夜的手：“太好了，雁夜！您能答应我就已经很高兴了！”

梅林感觉自己没有再待下去的必要了。的确看到了有意思的场景，至于这对师生后续会如何，就留到舞会上揭晓吧。

霍格沃兹的校医室内被难得的安静氛围笼罩，梅林隐去了自己的气息，看到的是一人一兽亲密和谐的景象：罗马尼·阿基曼披着长大衣，懒洋洋地靠在椅子上享用草莓蛋糕，霍格沃兹的吉祥物，昵称芙芙的雪白长毛生物蜷作一团，在罗马尼的膝上安睡。

坏心眼的想法在脑海里生成。梅林毫无预兆地突然现身，凑到罗马尼耳边以刻意的少女语气开口：“啊，罗马尼在偷懒呢！真差劲的说~☆”

“呜啊啊啊啊——！”

“芙呜！”

“梅林你这混蛋！”

“芙呜——”

“等等，凯西帕鲁格——”

倘若此时有人经过，一定会被医疗室内的可疑响动吸引。

受到惊吓的芙芙在毫不留情地踹了罪魁祸首一脚后离去，小动物饱含愤怒的飞踢威力不可轻视，梅林不得不扶着受击的腰站起来：“呜哇——痛痛痛痛……你真是好狠的心呐，凯西帕鲁格。”

“明明是你自作自受吧？说到底为什么要突然闯进来？！”

“嗯？我只是来视察我的员工有没有认真工作哦？果然是在偷懒呢，罗曼君☆”

“因为这几天都没有学生来医疗室所以就想放松一下不行吗……还有不要用梅莉酱的语气说话！”

“真是的，事到如今还要否认吗，魔法☆梅莉的真面目分明就是——”

“哇啊啊你闭嘴！”三十岁的校医摆出宛如固执孩童的架势阻止了梅林再一次揭开他的内心伤疤。

霍格沃兹的大多数人，甚至包括狩猎场看守佐佐木小次郎在内，都知道他们三十岁的单身校医沉迷一个名叫“魔法梅莉”的麻瓜网络偶像，幸运的是只有极少数教职工知道“魔法梅莉”的真实身份——没错，就是梅林，还是他亲口透露的。且不论霍格沃兹的校长，名震巫师界的大魔法师究竟为何跑去在麻瓜网络上扮演美少女爱抖露，罗马尼在美梦破碎后虽然痛斥梅林网骗，时至今日却仍坚持以“梅莉就是梅莉，只是她的经纪人是个人渣”这样的天真幻想自欺欺人，每天照旧给梅莉酱留言打call道晚安，实在令人难以理解他们两人的想法。

梅林适时地闭上了嘴，但不可否认他内心获得了极大的满足。

“明明你看起来才是最悠闲的那一个，你打算整个上午在学校里到处闲逛浪费时间吗？”

“当然不是。我是来邀请你成为我的舞伴的，罗马尼·阿基曼。”

罗马尼回答得没有丝毫迟疑：“我拒绝。我已经和达·芬奇亲约好了。下次要在舞会上约什么人的话还是提前为好。”

“这样啊……那还真是遗憾。”男人的笑容毫无受挫的意味，“容我冒昧问一句，罗马尼，你会跳舞吗？”

看样子是被戳到弱点了，罗马尼脸颊烧了起来，不情不愿地把头转开，却不去反驳他的话。梅林偷偷观察随着罗马尼动作来回晃动的马尾，那束像是松鼠尾巴一样的发辫让人心情很好。

“哎呀哎呀，如果在舞会上表现拙劣，对舞伴可是很失礼的呢。你确定不需要一些帮助吗，罗马尼君？”

“等等，你想做什……”

他还未说完就毫无防备地被拉入梅林的怀抱，医疗室的场景瞬间被无垠的花海取代，香气馥郁，不知何处传来辽远的鸟鸣，春日独有的和煦阳光温暖周身，一切景色镀上了梦幻的色彩，却也真实得不可思议。

“为了不让你在晚会上表现太差导致莱昂纳多小姐生气，好心的梅林大哥哥决定给你进行特别辅导，免费的哦。”

罗马尼诧异了：“你……会跳女步？”

“不要小看我啊，那么，绅士的罗马尼先生，要注意别踩到女伴的脚哦。”

过近的距离使两人的呼吸交织在一起，罗马尼的心跳骤然乱了那么一拍。梅林配合地让罗马尼把手搭上自己的腰，牵着罗马尼迈开脚步。跳舞的确非罗马尼所长，纵使他小心翼翼却还是踩到了舞伴，只能磕磕绊绊地任由梅林引导。

二人踏上延绵无尽的花海，花瓣在他们身边旋转飞舞，隔世乐园般的幻境外，时间悄无声息地流逝。

这般临时抱佛脚的行为终于获得了成效，罗马尼的水平好歹达到了预期目标，不至于成为众人的嘲笑对象。几日后圣夜降临，城堡外白雪皑皑，礼堂内则沐浴着暖黄灿烂的烛光。梅林站在原本属于教师长椅正中间的位置，正好方便看清全场。他还是平常那身白袍子，脚底飘花。罗马尼已经和达·芬奇一起到达礼堂，他今天的装束多半是达·芬奇的手笔，刘海被梳到脑后，松软的长发披散下来，以至于好几个学生没能认出他是谁。

美杜莎牵着间桐樱的手穿过人群，伊斯坎达尔和埃尔梅罗二世在交谈什么，严肃的魔药教授挽着他美丽高傲的未婚妻，美狄亚教授和她的丈夫小范围内不断制造粉红泡泡，佐佐木小次郎终于能从他的狩猎场小屋中解放出来，虽然没有舞伴，倒也自得其乐。

稍微远一点的地方，格兰芬多魁地奇球队的明星兄妹与各自的舞伴收获了无数注目礼，亚瑟·潘德拉贡牵着红色礼裙的远坂凛，从容貌上来看相当赏心悦目。他的妹妹阿尔托莉雅和卫宫士郎携手出场，两人同样穿着纯白的礼服。他们的友人贝狄威尔与特里斯坦挽着手，他们身后站着出人意料的组合：格兰芬多两大人气美男子，高文和迪卢木多。

几位朋友们打过招呼后开始了闲聊。

“谢天谢地，吉尔伽美什没把他那身金闪闪还带皮草的礼服穿出来，”高文望向另一头与绿发友人一同登场的吉尔伽美什，一脸心有余悸，“我的眼睛可不想再度受伤。”

回忆起一周前公共休息室里某个触目惊心的夜晚，特里斯坦深表赞同地点头：“我估计是恩奇都把他劝住了，否则绝对会引起一场黄金灾难。”

迪卢木多环顾了一圈：“兰斯去哪了，没和你们一起来吗？”

“那个叛徒，”特里斯坦朝某个角落示意，“成功约到了雁夜教授，当然是和心上人一起来啦。”

兰斯洛特和间桐雁夜待在不那么显眼的角落，白发青年的病容退去不少，崭新的礼服也使他比平时看起来更有精神，尽管仍有些局促。兰斯洛特牢牢环着他的肩膀。

时间差不多了，梅林对自己使用了“声如洪钟”。“圣诞快乐！”礼堂顿时安静下来。“希望大家都能度过一个愉快的夜晚，那么在舞会开始之前，”他挥动魔杖，一株槲寄生慢慢显现在空气中，“我特别准备了一份惊喜。”

槲寄生作为圣诞节的装饰必不可少，眼下梅林变出的这一株，与其它槲寄生相比更大一些，有着柔和的虹色光晕，一眼就能看出它的与众不同。

“这是一株被我施了特殊魔法的槲寄生，很快它会消失，到舞会结束时它将随机出现在某对舞伴上方，而有幸被选中的那两人，按照习俗亲吻彼此后，接下去的一整年都会有好运相随。”

人群中激起一阵兴奋、期待的窃窃私语声。谁不想交好运？尽管梅林所言未必属实，但他是梅林！为什么不相信一回呢？就算不是，能得个好兆头也是不错的。

“库丘林应该会很需要这个。”卫宫士郎想到了某位已经毕业、目前与自家兄长成为傲罗搭档的幸运E。他一旁的迪卢木多似乎挺直了身板。

“那么，”梅林又一挥魔杖，槲寄生瞬间消失，“舞会开始，祝你们玩得开心。”

校长适时地退开，将舞台让给年轻人们，一对对结伴的男男女女踏入舞池，罗马尼和达·芬奇也在其中。特训取得了不错的成效，罗马尼进步明显。然而两支曲子后宅男便一心向往蜂蜜公爵的圣诞特供甜点，达·芬奇挥挥手由他去了。

梅林并非舞会上唯一的孤家寡人——佐佐木小次郎和言峰绮礼就是另外两个没有舞伴却泰然自若的人，有好心且大胆的女生见他落单，也上前邀请，梅林微笑着摇头婉拒。

他走向专注于小蛋糕的罗马尼·阿基曼。对方如同一只忙于咀嚼的仓鼠，只投来一个疑问的眼神。

“罗马尼·阿基曼，请问我是否能邀请你共舞一曲？毕竟现在你的舞伴有其他的事做，眼下你是空闲的。”

他看见对方眨了眨好看的绿眼睛，又歪了歪头，慢慢咽下蛋糕：“在想什么啊……你这家伙。”

“只是跳一曲而已，不过分吧？还是说你忍心让大哥哥冷冷清清地度过一个孤单的圣诞夜？”

照理说梅林装出来的委屈应该唬不了罗马尼，然而——最终——在半梦魔的注视下，罗马尼一边心底暗骂梅林狡猾，一边把手递给梅林。两人的组合引来大片惊呼声。

“等、等一下……为什么变成了我跳女步？”罗马尼很快察觉到不对劲。

梅林带领罗马尼完成一个旋转，若无其事地凑近罗马尼耳畔转移话题：“你觉得，”他稍稍仰头，“幸运槲寄生会出现在我们头上吗？” 

“喂，你不会是故意想——？”

“真是天大的误解，这种作弊的手段可一点意思都没有。”又是一个大踏步，罗马尼重心没稳住，幸好梅林及时扶了他一把，同时也令两人靠得更近。“舞会结束前完全不知道它会选中谁，正因为如此才值得期待啊。”

槲寄生最后选择的是阿尔托莉雅和卫宫士郎。小情侣一开始还没反应过来，周围的惊叹和艳羡才令他们发觉头顶出现的植物。少年少女在对视中红了脸，两人迅速交换了一个蜻蜓点水的吻，槲寄生化为银色的碎片落在这对幸运的情侣肩头。

人群中传来起哄、喝彩还有祝福，小情侣忙不迭地牵手跑出大厅。人潮逐渐散去，时间走向午夜，霍格沃兹城堡也从狂欢余韵中走向寂静。

罗马尼没想到在无人的走廊上又碰见了梅林。

“你还有什么事吗？”

梅林指指天花板，罗马尼抬头，他竟然没留意到两人上方不知何时挂着一株槲寄生——寻常的槲寄生，拥有柔软的绿叶和鲜润的浆果。

“它确实一直在那里，并没有被动什么手脚。”梅林点点自己的嘴唇，“习俗，罗马尼。”

罗马尼的脸颊和耳朵肉眼可见地染上绯红，他慢吞吞走进梅林，任由大号芙芙精将他抱个满怀，双方的嘴唇紧紧贴合又缓慢分开。

“圣诞快乐。”两人维持着拥抱的姿势许久，梅林在罗马尼耳边说道。

“你也是……圣诞快乐。”

这是一个宁静美好的雪夜。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 一些文中没有提及的设定
> 
> 大帝是格兰芬多院长，飞行课教授，二世是黑魔法防御术教授，二人同居。
> 
> 达芬奇亲是天文课教授
> 
> 麻婆是学校管理员，有个在远东学习魔法的义兄
> 
> 亚瑟为什么和凛搭档——两人都太受欢迎了反而找不到合适的舞伴人选，刚好两人都是级长比较熟悉干脆组队了
> 
> 高文为什么和迪卢木多搭档——过高的女性人气反而造成了困扰，最终迪卢木多为摆脱女难之灾选择了同学院的难兄难弟高文
> 
> 闪闪是狮院的，他讨厌蛇
> 
> 关于HP×fate的脑洞还有很多没法在本文展示，以后大概会写这个世界观下其他人的故事？
> 
> 36之前有好几篇HP paro的fate同人我都非常喜欢，可惜有生之年是看不到填坑了（《毛茸茸的小问题》那篇真可爱啊）


End file.
